Nya the Droid
by Ineedninjago
Summary: Spoiler in the summary! In a freak accident between the snakes Nya gets stabbed and dies. With Jay and Kai overwhelmed by her death Zane decides to take it upon himself to make Nya a droid and give her half of his source. Zane and Nya start to see each others memories as their bonds between each other slowly increase. Not a Zaya... Maybe. No flames
1. Chapter 1

The hospital. A dark and dingy place no family members would want to be, ever in their life's. The snappy nurses, the dark hallways that were only dimmed by a small and flickering light. The smell that lingered through the room of the undead and the odd sent of throw up almost wanting to make me vomit up my nasty lunch made by Cole. Even without the smell of rotting flesh and the feeling of loosing a love one, Cole's lunch could make anyone sick to their stomach's. Ever since our parents unruly and untimely death I had never stepped inside a hospital again. The memories would overflow of the moaning and screaming patients, the crying of children losing their family or even adults loosing a mother. It was not a cheerful place to be. Whenever I would even get close to a hospital I would get a lump in my throat and a bad feeling in my stomach.

I know why. Ever since my parents passed away making us run away from the adoption agency back to our own home, making a living by ourselves. A hospital or even a doctor is a symbol of death. Ironic since his mother was a paramedic.

I take one more step at a him my mind getting dizzy as each passing door a crying noise was heard or even a scream by a young child from a needle or even just the thought of his mother leaving.

_Another Step._

I never wanted to come back here, but what did I expect for being a ninja. A safe life with no injures, no death. But it wasn't a ninja, in fact it was the only ninja that wasn't on the team. And coincidentally, it was my sister. Her lifeless body falling into my arms as the knife dragged through her stomach. I didn't know it was coming. Her blood spilling onto my own red ninja suit making it damp and wet.

_Another step._

I couldn't even react fast enough taking my own shirt off and pressing it on the wound. It was so deep that my hands slipped through the skin and I could feel her insides, it scared me. Zane reacted next using his built in 911 button for emergencies. He stood in front of us making sure no snakes were to attack, Jay stood behind us making sure no snakes came up behind me. I would yell her name but she wouldn't answer her eyes just slid behind her head

_Another step._

The nurse would walk up to me saying that she needed three surgeries if she were to live. They even said she may not make it. The first surgery was for some internal bleeding, the second was for her stomach to be stitched up, and third to close it all up. The doctors said that she need to recover... If she ever would

_Another step._

I knew she would! Nya was strong and independent woman! She was one of the smartness girl I knew and I was proud to say that she could beat me in a fight. I remember when our parents died, she tried to stay strong but inside she was slithering away into nothing but an empty core. Her eyes no longer had the charm and bright sweetness she once held. The only thing that would bring her out of it was our strong bond as siblings, when I needed her, she would be there with no hesitation. And that's what I love about her.

_Another step._

912. The door number stood in my memories as if it were screwed in. The white captioned door stood before me was like a boulder in my path. I tried to move but found myself just staring at the door. The gold door handle showed the circular reflection of myself standing. Waiting. For something to happen, maybe someone would open it for me, or I would hear a voice. But I was all alone with the fears that this would be my sisters tomb. The door that would haunt my dreams, not because it was a door. But because it was so dingy, run down with chipped paint, missing wood, and a nail gone from hinge. The stories that this door could tell. Yet I didn't dare to turn it. I didn't know if I could even handle my sister being attached to all these tubes, wires and in the same bed my parents laid in. The torture we felt everyday waiting for the monitor to make the final beeping sound to end their misery. I think this would break me. So instead I moved away from the door and slid down the wall with my head against it staring at the flickering light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai your finally here" I positioned my head to Jay who peeked his head out of the door. His hair, like mine was in every other direction, some even in clumps from him trying to yank it out. His eyes were forcing themselves to keep open and his pale face, flushed from the incident. He reached behind him and grabbed the odd gold door handle and walked out into the hallway still locking eyes with me.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks. His voice was hoarse from the hours of crying. He wiped his wet eyes trying not to show his weakness. But why not, I mean, it is a human emotion we all get, and if I'm a pussy for being scared for my sister. That's fine.

"I can't see her like that bro... With all those tubes and wires. She's still so young... She should be running and playing... Not stuck in a hospital bed." I felt my own tears well up inside my eyes as I stared back at him. He had a serious tone to him, and he is never serious, this must be bad.

"I don't want to see that either" my eyes drifted to the floor again. I could only see his temper rising. "Look at me." he grabbed my shirt collar bringing our faces together "I know it's tough O.K. I know, but we have to be strong for her now... She needs her brother right now to tell her it's going to be okay!" he takes one of his fingers and pokes me in the chest.

"But what if she won't be?!" the words didn't mean to come out of my mouth. It was out of fear, desperation, and sadness.

"It will... It will" we stood in silence with only the sounds of patient sin our ears. I only could think about the inevitable. That earsplitting sound that would haunt my nightmares. In only a pitch black room I would see a bright blue line and that sound. The monitor had a continuous beep sound. One after the next, as if a city truck was backing up on the street, alerting anyone near by. Then just out of no were the monitor changed its tone. This time the sound was constant. No breaks in between the beeps. Just a long flat piercing sound the penetrated my ears. The monitor had flat lined. I would always wake up in a cold sweat swimming in my own tears.

"Come on Kai..." I looked back at Jay who had his sleeve dampened once more. I couldn't escape it, I had to face my fears once more. The fear that I may loose my family member, my only family member. Jay already entered the room once more leaving me alone in the hallway. It seemed that It was only me there dealing with my own mental thoughts. I stood back up holding myself against the wall trying not to vomit from my own fear and aroma of the hallway.

I stumbled over to the door, exhausted, and grabbed the cold door handle and slowly opened it.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Nya was slouched in the bed. Didn't know why Jay said I should even support Nya. She was unconscious, But I guess I could hold her hand. There was a tube connected to her nose allowing her to breath. Also, in her mouth was a mouth piece allowing her to breath through her mouth. The ruffled white blanket laid on top of her with only it being tucked under her petite body keeping it wrapped around her.

The room was like a run down hotel. The walls on the side were peeling off revealing a new kind of run down wall, I guess they don't have time to clean it. Cold, everything was made from stainless steel, very clean though, almost too clean considering all but 3 people were dead down there. The silver on the side of the bed had the reflection of the ceiling and, in the right angle my face showing how stressed and flustered my face looked. There was a tiled floor, sparkling clean, but surprisingly felt dirty.

Unknowingly, my hand instinct reached into my pocket and pulled out a tube of pills, all to help me calm. The shaking had gotten excessive and my nerves would drive me to stay up days on end.

"Your not seriously going back on your addiction, right?" Cole asked. It wasn't really an addiction, I just had a little overdose. I honestly nearly died, they thought I tried to commit suicide, but my nerves took over me with school, social life, clubs, football teams, ninja life, I couldn't handle it.

"No, I... I just need one" I placed it on my palm only to have Cole reach over and flick it out of my hand.

"No" he said reaching over and grabbing the bottle. "We already have Nya here, you are not again." he stood from the uncomfortable purple chair and grabbed the lock to the window. He knew I would just dig it out of the trash. And just like that he opened the window letting a gust of dust fly from the sides.

"Cole don't-" I said. He of course ignored me and tossed it out into the bushes.

"Trust me Kai it's for the best" he said strictly. I didn't reply. I knew it was a problem, and I tried to stop, it was just so enthralling. Didn't matter though, my focus should be on Nya, but I knew if I stared at her to long, the state she was in, I would lose it and go into a slow amount of insanity.

I even think Jay might join me in the bandwagon.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence filled the room with only a few beeps from the heart monitor. My heart seemed to sink a little bit each time it drew out. Everyone was either sleeping or dealing with a different crime, but I stayed not leaving Nya's side. My hand clutched hers, a few times I thought it would crush her bones from my tight grip.

"Afternoon Kai" the nurse said walking into the room with a tray of two needles keeping her blood sugar at the right degree and another one for a new kind of IV I never understood. I never really understood how it all worked, and I was to afraid to ask her. I always would fret it was a must thing for her to need to live, fear had built up in my body for days now, I didn't want to let my emotions loose, for my teammates, and Nya's sake.

"Hi" I weakly said not even looking at her. I did lift my head slightly to see the needle digging into Nya's skin letting a small trickle of blood flow out which the nurse quickly dabbed making it immediately disappear.

"It really isn't healthy for you to stay up all these days" she said walking over to me and placing a kind and gentle hand on my forehead. "You burning up" she cooed, it happens when you are on a medication and it is all of a sudden taken away.

"So... I don't care" I stubbornly stated digging my head into my knees.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked, meaning my head or stomach.

"No" she huffed out air from her nose obviously frustrated from my stubbornness.

"Fine... But at least tell me if you need any medication" Medication would be nice... No! You told Cole you would stop. I looked up at the nurse, her kind and gentle blue eyes staring back at me, she looked about 25, a thin, nice body, and a normal nurse outfit on.

"Thanks... But I'm good" I replied letting her go back to her own job. Once the door was closed I leaned back in my chair with frustration and determination in my eyes. I've been bottled my emotions for hours, it was unhealthy, but I couldn't show fear or worry, then I would lose hope. And that's the last thing that I would wanted to happen. That's what was keeping me from breaking down.

"Nya... Please... Please be okay" I muttered my head hanging back and staring at the ceiling, the small thin cracks edge to the side looked as if they increased

"I won't make it if you die" I muttered again having the warm liquid fill the sides of my eyes. I knew if my sister died, I wouldn't have any more family, my only sister, which I was responsible for, my mothers last words were to take care of her, and I didn't.

I would have failed my family.

**Sorry I have been having writers block.**


	5. Chapter 5

Time stood still when I learned the news that my sister had passed. The phone dropping out of my hands and onto the floor nearly causing it to break. My mouth hung open and tears trickled down the side of my face. My purpose was over, I became a ninja, to help my sister and I couldn't even do that, I was useless.

The past few days were complete with sitting in my room, in the dark, and in the corner. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening, Jay's reaction was the same not even wanting to move from hiss room. I couldn't blame him, I didn't even want to live anymore, but I knew to much tragedy in this home for me to commit suicide, and I knew Nya wouldn't want me to do that. More tears streamed from my eyes the feeling of dread washed over me constantly not even wanting to move from the sanctuary of my room. I didn't even hear breathing coming out of my room, only the silence through the building.

A slight knock suddenly filled the room making my head jolt towards it

"Kai..." it was Zane... What did he want? I ignored his plea and let my mind drift again but he didn't leave, the shadows of his feet remained outside the door.

"Kai... I know you- you are upset." Zane stopped I heard a light bang on the door, like his head fell upon it. "I know what you've been through." he stopped again.

"I-" it was like he wanted to tell me something, but he was hesitant. Soon as he came the footsteps slowly left and I was left alone. Everything felt so hopeless, her funeral was tomorrow, I don't even think I could even get out of bed, or even bear to see my sister put into the ground. So I wrapped myself in blankets waiting for something to happen since I wasn't going to move.

**Short I know but the next one will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
